


Unsettling was the Storm's Trail

by olm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olm/pseuds/olm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Iwaizumi remembers crashing when he was responding to a call during a freak storm. But he wakes up and is totally okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettling was the Storm's Trail

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nervous about posting on this site but I sincerely love writing and though I've got lots of stuff to improve on, I figure practice and feedback would be the best teacher. :)

Hajime Iwaizumi was driving through the highway during a storm. Yes, a storm. He was a policeman and no matter what weather he was on duty. Even when he was technically off duty for the day and was enjoying himself a town away, he was now braving the storm to get to the crime scene. Officer Iwaizumi used to be such a hothead, he still sometimes is. But he's learned to calm himself down, like right now. The situation was a delicate one. The robber had panicked and decided to hold the store crew hostage. It didn't help that one brave (but really stupid) part timer tried to grab his gun so now he was nursing a shallow shoulder wound. What's worse though was this freak thunderstorm. The highway thankfully wasn't crowded, but the road was slippery and the thick downpour didn't help his visibility.

_Static_

"Captain, we've completely surrounded the area. But the robber insists on talking to a higher up. He refuses to talk to anyone else." His subordinate said through the radio.

"I'll be there in ten." the officer replied, his deep voice shouting against the noise outside.

_Static_

His exit was 500 meters away when suddenly a loud crash of thunder resounded. He only hesitated for a moment and didn't know what happened and suddenly the road felt like ice. He tried to control the steering wheel but nothing he did was working.

_Crash_

"Dark, why is everything dark? Isn't it supposed to be white? What am I thinking? Where am I?" Iwaizumi thought to himself as he was looking around. The last thing he remembered was the crash he had when he was responding to the hostage. He felt something was weighing him down. Was he still unconscious?

_Beep beep beep_

"Iwa - chan! Guess who?", a musical but irritating voice suddenly boomed.

"I wish I was still unconscious", Iwaizumi replied.

"Iwa - chan is so mean!!" The hands which were covering his eyes was lifted and Oikawa Tooru's face appeared in his view. That dazzling smile was all he could see.

"Oi, get off me. Or I'll hit you." Iwaizumi said, blinded by the sun's glare outside their window and trying to move his arms. "Did I break anything?"

"Eh? Why would you break anything? I would have broken something. You were so rough last night!", Oikawa laughed.

"Sh...shut up! I'll really hit you!", Iwaizumi threatened with a red face. "And I was talking about the crash, the storm, you know. I was having lunch at the place you liked, because it was my day off of work when suddenly a storm came then a situation. So I had to drive through that thunderstorm to get back to town and I remember I crashed."

"Iwa - chan, you're probably too tired. Look outside its such a nice day!" Oikawa laughed his annoyingly, infuriatingly cute laugh. "There hasn't been a storm in so long. Let's just enjoy this day."

The police officer muttered threats under his breath, even though they both knew he wasn't going to follow up on any of them. He got up to go to the bathroom to start his day. His annoying partner on the other hand had been up for a while and was walking to the kitchen to serve breakfast.

It was a fantastic day. It was Thursday, his day off and there was no storm. Everything about the storm was probably a dream. He spent his day with Tooru, arguing back and forth like they always did. Then making up and having quiet moments, cuddling, it really was the perfect day.

_Beep beep beep_

"Ne, Iwa - chan, you know I've never been really sad since we've been together." Oikawa started to say when they were finally in bed and he was in Iwaizumi's arms. The former setter then turned to face his partner. "I figured it was because even though bad things happened, my happiness never left me, because you never left me Iwa - chan. You're my happiness."

The sleepy officer opened one of his eyes to peak at Tooru who was smiling sincerely. He tightened his embrace and a rare smile formed on Iwaizumi's face before he drifted off to dream land.

"I would only be sad if I lost you Iwa - chan." The setter's smiling face turned bitter as he snuggled into Iwaizumi's arms.

_Beep beep beep_

It was dark and Oikawa was awake gazing at his partner who was bundled up, bandaged and connected to various hospital machines. He whispered a silent prayer, his eyes red but dry, holding on to Iwaizumi's hand gently.

"I would only be sad if I lost you Iwa - chan."

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And I hope it wasn't that bad. :")


End file.
